The TwoSpirit's Cure
by Crossoverman
Summary: Ranma travels to a Native American reservation seeking a cure to his curse, but all he finds is not the kind of cure he hoped for. And to make matters worse a local got mixed up in this.


**Chapter 1 Ranma's Curse, Yuma's Curse, Permanent**

_Author Note: It's been really long since I made a fanfic._

"It's been so long, will I ever find a way to lift this curse?" Ranma muttered in his room looking out the window. Akane came in asked "Same old, sam old?" Ranma answered, "Yes." Meanwhile Soun and Genma were on a computer looking up myths and legends. After going through Scandinavian, African, and Roman, Genma said "Maybe we're just not looking in the right area." "And where would you suggest looking?" Soun asked. Genma thought for a moment; and then he responded "How about the Native Americans? I don't know much about them but they are supposed to have a rich history." Soun told him "Sure why not? We can't get any further away from finding a way to lift those Jusenkyo curses." He put in "Native American legends" on a search engine. At first he wasn't finding anything helpful but he soon came to _Geronimo: An American Legend_. He clicked on it then clicked on "Geronimo." He found the current relatives and clicked on "Bodaway Whitewolf." He discovered that this man owns a reservation because there was a link to its official site. On there he found information about the place and pictures of Bodaway. He is an Apache chief approximately their age. They also found pictures of his teenage son Yuma. In some of them were what appeared to be demons (either those were deliberately there or someone still has some deleting to do). "Bodaway must have the answer. His son fights demons so he's got to have knowledge of curses," Genma spoke. "Yeah, this just might be the answer to all our problems. And can you believe how easy this was?" Soun replied. "It was easy-" Genma bust into laughter "I got nothing but it's still funny." Soun too burst into laughter. Ranma and Akane heard it while they were talking and went to see what was going on. "What's so funny?" Ranma asked them. "It's just, we found a way to end our curses," Genma answered catching his breath. "And it was so easy," Soun added trying to catch his breath. "Just look at this." He pointed to the computer. Ranma and Akane saw the Whitewolf's Reseveration's website. "The Whitewolf Reservation. Come and experience the majesty of the Apache." "Yes, these people have a rich history. Surely, they will be able to help us," Genma said. "I'm willing to give it a try," Ranma said. "Why not," Akane stated. Soun shouted to Nabiki and Kasumi "Pack up your stuff girls! We're going to America!" They both shouted "All right!"

After they got on there flight and we're in California they tried to go to where the Mapquest directions but they couldn't quite find it. They met a cowboy who lead them in the right direction. When they got to there they were amazed at what they saw when they got out. They've never seen Native American culture before. "Wow." "The Apache." A man saw them and walked up to greet them. "Welcome to the Whitewolf Reservation. I am the owner, Bodaway Whitewolf. How can I help you?" he said. "Can we talk to you in private?" Genma asked him. "Well sure," he answered. They walked to another part of the reservation. "Hey, is your son around?" Soun asked on the way. "Not at the moment, but he should be here momentarily," Bodaway answered. Right after he said that a bird demon came crashing to the ground with a wolf gnawing its neck. Everyone got out of the way luckily. The wolf let go and a freaking huge thunderbird came flying down. When it was a few feet above an Apache teen, Ranma's age, jumped off and sliced the bird demon's neck off with his tomahawk. He turned to everyone, took his tomahawk out of the ground, and walked to the teenagers. "Wow, what a man," Nabiki stated like girls do when they go goo-goo over some cute guy. Kasumi spoke in the manner "Such a hunk."

"Name's Yuma." "I'm Ranma." "And I'm Akane." "Nabiki." "Kasumi." "Soun." "Genma." "Yuma, could you show Ramna, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi the reservation?" Bodaway asked him. "Sure," he answered. "May the best girl win?" Nabiki asked Kasumi. "You can count on it," Kasumi replied. "You better watch it Yuma, my sisters are going to be all over you," Akane told him. "Hey and you're not. A lot of girls have fallen for me after seeing me kill a demon like that." "I don't know let me see how good you are in battle," Akane responded. Genma, Soun, and Bodaway left. Yuma put his tomahawk away and pulled out his Safety-Hawk, a tomahawk that could only at worst leave an opponent soar. "Let's do this," he said. "Hey no weapons," Akane spoke. "You're dealing with an Apache warrior, the fiercest fighters among the Native Americans. My style isn't Kung Fu." "Fine." Akane threw a few basic punches but Yuma blocked them. Then she started getting more advanced but Yuma just used his Safety-Hawk to bring her arm down and nearly kicked her in the face. "Give up?" he asked. Akane nodded. "Impressive, but I bet you wouldn't a chance against me," Ranma told Yuma. "You wanna bet," he replied. "Bring it on." Ranma too was no match for Yuma. His skill was too great and the fighting was unfamiliar. Before Yuma showed Ranma, Akane, and her sisters the reservation he told his wolf "See ya later Biminak" and stroked his back. He told his thunderbird "See ya later too Karshick." "Karshick?" "I made it up."

"So what's your story?" Nabiki asked Yuma. "My mom was killed by a demon, but I got the sucker. Most of my days I kill demons and explore. I am also a descendent of Geronimo." "Who?" "Geronimo, he was an Apache man who fought against Mexico and the United States and their expansion into several tribal lands," Yuma told them all." "Wow, he sure sounds like one cool guy," Kasumi spoke with interest. "Yep." "I bet you inherited all his coolness," Kasumi told him. "You could say that," Yuma said. "So what are all your stories?" he asked everyone. Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi told them their stories. When Ranma told him his story he laughed and replied "Pardon my language, but are you fucking me? You fell into a spring that made you turn into a girl?" "Yeah." "Well, I bet if I were there it wouldn't of happened. After all, nothing as bad as that could happen to a friend of a descendent of Geronimo," Yuma bragged. "Okay now you're just being a gloat-hog," Ranma told him. "Sorry, kind of a tendency." "Well, let's really begin this tour." Yuma showed them a peak of the forest, .

Meanwhile, Genma and Soun were telling Bodaway about how Ranma was arranged to wed Akane and about the curses. "Hm, in my time I have heard lots of legends, but cursed springs, interesting." "So can you help us?" Genma asked. "I am sorry but I cannot," Bodaway answered. "What? Why not? You got that stick with the dreamcatcher on it? Don't you have some kind of spirit powers?" Soun questioned. "That dreamcatcher is for decoration and Yuma would be able to help had he mastered his powers, but he still has much to learn. I do however have an idea how to cure Ranma though." "What is it?" Gemna asked him. "This reservation is near a mountain and it is said that on top of the mountain dwells a Two-Spirit, Shikzawen. If he could meet that spirit it might remove the curse, but it is risky. Two-Spirits are insane," Bodaway explained. "What do you think Genma?" Soun asked. He answered with "I think we will tell Ranma and let him decide." After that was said they went back to the front and met the teenagers there.

"Hey Ranma, Bodaway here has an idea that can end your curse," Genma told him. "What is it?" "You have to meet with the Two-Spirit, Shikzawen. I wouldn't if I were you though. Two-Spirits are known to be insane," Bodaway told him. "I'm willing to try anything," Ranma said. "Very well, you must travel up to the top of the mountain." Bodaway pointed them to it. "You can ride on my thunderbird and I'll come with. I'd like to see one of these Two-Spirits up close," Yuma told Ranma. "Thanks." They hopped on Karshick and he flew them to the top of the mountain. "How are you friends with the animals?" Ranma asked. "Unlike most of the rest of the world, us Native Americans hold the old traditions," Yuma answered. "Lucky." Later they started hearing rock music. "Where's that music coming from?" Ranma inquired. "Look." They saw Gahe playing some bonafide awesome rock. "Keep on rockin'!" Yuma shouted to them. They played even louder. "Damn, that's gotta be the best rock music ever made," Ranma stated. "It should be, they invented it." "You're kidding." "Nope." "You got great rock music yet only one way to end a curse," Ranma muttered. "What was that?" Yuma questioned. "Nothing."

When they got to the top it was a plain more than big enough for two people to stand on. There it was a strange, humaniod-looking thing with a peculiar mask on. It said in its male form "What is it you seek?" Yuma was all "go ahead." Ranma told it "I have a curse. Every time I get cold water on me I am turned into a girl; and every time I get hot water on me I am turned back into a guy." The Two-Spirit turned into its female form "Don't worry child I shall free you free this attrocity" as it had its hands on Ranma's shoulders. Then it turned its head to Yuma and said "And I think I will give your friend a piece of the salvation too." "What?" Yuma hoped that that was just rambling. The Two-Spirit snapped its fingers and Ranma was turned into his female form. At the same time Yuma was changing too. His hair grew in length. Shortly it stopped and two pigtails grew on the sides of his head. His face was reconfigured, his nose and mouth grew smaller. His arms and hands turned into that of a girl's. He grew voluptuous cuves while simealtaneously he grew nice-sized boobs. They were about was big as Ranma's, maybe a bit bigger. He gained great wide hips, got a butt like Rachel Weisz's, and lost what he had dangling in the middle and gained a hole and what's in it. His pants felt like they were going to fall so he held them up. Finally, his legs and feet turned into that of a girl's. He was now completely female. The Two-Spirit said in its female form "Oh wait" and turned Yuma's hair red. "There, it's like you're twins." Then it disappeared. "So I am doomed to remain like this?" Ranma said to herself. Yuma yelled in rage at the top of her lungs. A white aura develop around her. Ranma was pushed back due to the force of her power. Then a wolf made of the white aura appeared, but Ranma punched her and it all went away. "I hate this as much as you do but you're going to have to fund another way to deal with this," she told Yuma. "There's got to be a way to fix this, somewhere." On the fly down Yuma said "I can't believe this happened to me, a descendent of Geronimo."

When they got down to the front and off Karshick Bodaway instantly recognized Yuma. "Yuma?" He ran up to her, embraced her, and she embraced him. "Oh Yuma, how could this of happened to you?" he cried. "I don't know. That stupid Two-Spirit," Yuma cried. "She's Yuma?" Nabiki spoke. Her and Kasumi embraced each other and started crying. Soun cried too. He said "Oh, and I thought we had found another potential husband for you girls. Think of how cool the children would of looked." Genma asked Ranma "So this permanent?" "Yes." Akane was looking particularly down but she said nothing. "I suppose the only course of action is to go back to Japan," Genma said. "I agree," Soun spoke. Bodaway let go of Yuma and told the Saotomes and Tendos "Feel free to spend the night. After all, you'll get to see a Female Puberty Ceremony." Yuma told her dad "Dad, you gotta be kidding?" "I'm not, every female member of the tribe gets a ceremony after she enters puberty no exceptions. If I were to just let you go it would be unethical," Bodaway replied.

That night after the ceremony. Yuma was awoken by the sound of Kachinas playing music and dancing around a fire. She woke up Ranma. "Hey Ranma look." "What?" Then she saw the Kachinas and asked "What are they?" "Kachinas," Yuma answered. "They may be able to help us." They went outside and told the Kachinas their situation. "Interesting, sorry but we are unable to help you," a badger Kachina told them. "Great and another one of the culture's spirits fail to help," Ranma muttered. Yuma heard her and told her "Hey, the Kachinas aren't a part of the Apache culture. They just like to have fun anywhere they can." "Is there anything you can tell us that will help?" Ranma asked the Kachinas. "Uh, no, nothing at all. Is there?" "Nope, Two-Spirits are the only ones with gender-changing powers and I highly doubt another one would undo this." "Thanks for letting us know," Yuma told them. Her and Ranma went back to bed.


End file.
